walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bob Stookey (Serial TV)
Bob Stookey - jeden z ocalałych z apokalipsy zombie. Przed wybuchem epidemii był medykiem wojskowym. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w czwartym sezonie serialu The Walking Dead - dołączył do oclałych mieszkających w więzieniu. Przed apokalipsą Miejsce - nieznane Bardzo niewiele wiadomo o jego życiu przed inwazją. W pewnym okresie swojego życia pełnił funkcję wojennego medyka w amerykańskiej armii. Scenarzyści serialu nie ukrywają faktu, że Bob miał nie łatwą historię życia, lecz nie odkrywają jej szczegółów. Po apokalipsie Bob ujawnia Daryl'owi, że był członkiem dwóch różnych grup. Jak w pierwszej, tak i w drugiej jako jedyny przeżył. Bohater traktuje swój los jako przejaw klątwy. Zdaje się, że Bob został alkoholikiem, gdyż nie może się pogodzić, że jest jedynym ocalałym z obydwu grup. Sezon 4 ''30 Days Without An Accident Bob został znaleziony przez Daryl'a około tydzień czasu przed zdarzeniami rozpoczynającymi sezon IV. Widział bez końca rzeczy idące w zło, których już w bezpiecznym schronieniu, jakim jest więzienie, nie są widziane, lecz doświadczenie pozostawione po nich, sprawia, że Bob odczuwa poważne, emocjonalne rozterki. Jest to pierwsza postać z nowo przybyłych, która zwraca się do grupy z chęcią pomocy w eskapadzie po ekwipunek. Bob kieruje stwierdzenia, że jakoby pomoc w wyprawie powinna zaoferowana być już wcześniej, w momencie przybycia do kryjówki. Sasha niechętnie przyjmuje propozycję Bob'a, lecz po usłyszeniu kolejnych argumentów, zwłaszcza Daryl'a, postanawia zezwolić na jego członkostwo. Podczas wyprawy z Daryl'em, Michonne, Zach'em i Sashą trafiają na małe, opuszczone lokum handlowe. Zaciekawiony ekspozycją win, Bob, postanawia sięgnąć po jedną z butelek leżących na półce spróchniałego regału. Ten zawala się na niego, powodując hałas przyciągający szwendaczy. Zombie, jak śliwki w kompot, zaczynają spadać z dachu, przez zniszczoną konstrukcję... i to na sam środek hali sprzedaży. Sytuacja wydaję się być zaskoczeniem dla bohaterów. Do Bob'a, ciągnąc się niezdarnie po podłodze, zbliża się beznogi szwendacz. Daryl unicestwia trupa, ratując towarzyszowi życie. Niestety, Zach zostaje zaskoczony przez jednego z szwendaczy i zostaje pożarty. Bob w trakcie przed ewolucyjnym ciała ofiary, zabija go. Załoga ucieka przed zawalającym się budynkiem, pozostawiając jego zwłoki. Wieczorem, po nieudanej wyprawie, widzimy Bob'a wyraźnie przejętego zaistniałą sytuacją, obwiniając się za śmierć jednego z członków. Infected Bob zajmuje jedną z celi w bloku C. Dochodzi tu do niespodziewanej masakry. Zainfekowani wirusem nieznanej choroby stali się szwendaczami. W chaosie szybkich wydarzeń, Bob otrzymuje od Rick'a broń. Ten pomaga w oczyszczeniu bloku z panującego tu niebezpieczeństwa. Wieczorem bohater wraz z innymi mieszkańcami więzienia wysłuchuje Dr S, który udziela informacji na temat infekcji. Isolation Po walce Rick'a z Tyrees'em, stoczonej na pięści, Bob zwraca się do drugiego, z chęcią opatrzenia mu ran, Tyreese nalega jednak, by ten pomógł mu w zakopaniu spalonych ciał, Karen i David'a. Tego samego dnia wyrusza na wyprawę z Glennem, Daryl'em i Tyreese'em. Celem podróży są leki spowalniające objawy grypy u zainfekowanych. W czasie podróży samochodem, Daryl odsłuchuje dźwięki ludzkiego głosu na częstotliwości radia, co powoduje zatrzymanie się ekipy na rozdrożu. Po chwili pojawia się ogromna ilość szwendaczy, takiej jakiej jeszcze nie napotkali nigdy. Daryl postanawia wycofać, lecz samochód utyka w częściach zwłok, co uniemożliwia dalszą trakcję opon. Widząc, że są w pułapce, grupa postanawia dokonać pieszej ucieczki. W trakcie oczyszczania trasy z Zombie, Bob zauważa, że z samochodu nie wydostał się jeszcze Tyreese. Brat Sashy wydaję się być wstrząśnięty, wręcz nieobecny, wygląda to tak, jakby na chwilę pomyślał o skończeniu z samym sobą.. Po chwili decyduje się na ucieczkę, jednak gdy to robi, jest już otoczony przez liczną grupą szwendaczy. Bob wraz z innymi ruszają w kierunku lasu. W trakcie nieustannego oczyszczania rejonu z żywych trupów, nagle z krzaków wyłania się Tyreese. Członkowie pomagają mu i ruszają kontynuować misję. Indifference Bohater nadal uczestniczy w wyprawie do uczelni weterynaryjnej, w celu odnalezienia leku dla zainfekowanych. W trakcie prób odpalenia znalezionego Van'a, Bob zwierza się Daryl'owi. Ujawnia, że był członkiem dwu różnych grup. Jak w pierwszej, tak i w drugiej został jedynym przetrwałym. Bohater traktuje swój los jako przejaw klątwy, a jego poczucie winy spowodowane wypadkiem, w którym ginie Zach, stale się umacnia. Daryl uważa to za bzdurę. Po odnalezieniu leków, grupa zmuszona jest dokonać ucieczki przez okno na taras, gdzie Bob traci swoją podróżną torbę. Odzyskuje ją, pomimo stanowczego sprzeciwu grupy. Podczas dydaktycznej szarpaniny z Daryl'em, okazuje się, że w zawartości torby znajdowała się butelka wina. Uzdolniony strzelec kuszy, postanawia wyrwać alkohol z ręki Bob'a. Ten jednak na to nie zezwala. Dochodzi do napiętej sytuacji, w której widać ostry sprzeciw Daryl'a. Daryl oznajmia, iż Bob nigdy nie powinien dołączyć do grupy, iż ma wybór w kwestii picia i własną wolę, i w sytuacji powtórnej, gdy choć raz zażyje jednego łyka trunku, jego życie będzie zagrożone. Internment Bob, wraz z resztą, szczęśliwie powracają do więzienia. Rick i Carl z powodzeniem oczyszczają - ze szwendaczy - teren za ogrodzeniem. Bohater, wraz z Hershelem i Maggie, przygotowują szczepionki dla zainfekowanych. Too Far Gone W tym odcinku Bob Stookey, wraz z ekipą z więzienia, jest ofiarą ataku Gubernatora. Choć ostatnie odcinki kręciły się wokół, wcześniej już wspomnianego, Phillipa, nareszcie mamy szansę powrócić do naszej więziennej grupy. Ale wracając do tytułowego Boba w tym odcinku pierwszy raz widzimy go gdy siedzi na podłodze trzymając niewielkie pudełko (którego zawartości niestety nie znamy). W tym momencie przychodzi do niego Sasha i dziękuje mu za uratowanie jej życia. Bob jest sceptycznie nastawiony do swoich zasług, przypisując wszystkie Hershelowi. Później, podczas przygotowań do bitwy zauważamy że jego relacje z Darylem, pomimo wcześniejszych gróźb ze strony Dixona, znacznie się poprawiają i wstępują na właściwy tor. Później nasz bohater, odpierając atak wroga wraz z Sashą i Maggie, zostaje postrzelony przez jednego z ludzi Gubernatora. Na szczęście jest to niegroźny strzał w okolice barku. Gdy nasi bohaterowie dostrzegają, że ich autobus odjeżdża bez nich, nie zastanawiając się długo mówią że sobie poradzą i uciekają. Inmates Trzech mieszkańców zniszonego więzienia: Bob, Maggie i Sasha wędrują po opustoszałym, leśnym terenie. Rana Bob'a zostaje opatrzona przez Szasę. Bob reaguje uśmiechem. Ta, pomimo całej dramatycznej sytuacji, rozumie jego reakcję, gdyż wie, że radość wynika z samej sytuacji przetrwania. Bob zapewnia Sashę, że jej brat jest silny i również zapewne przetrwał. Tym czasem Maggie wydaje się być zdruzgotana. Postanawia podążać na wschód w celu odnalezienia Glenn'a, który uciekł z częścią grupy z Busu. Sasha jest przeciwna jej zdaniu, uważa, że nie powinni się teraz rozdzielać. Maggie nie słucha, podąża dalej. Bob idzie za nią, mówiąc Sashy: "Sama powiedziałaś, żebyśmy się nie rozłączali". W trakcie gdy już są na wyprawie, siostra Tyress'a jest przekonana, że mogliby zmienić jeszcze jej zdanie. Po pewnym czasie odnajdują bus. Niestety, jest opanowany przez Zombie. Maggie chce otworzyć pojazd, by sprawdzić, czy Glenn nie został przeewoluowany w szwendacza. Bob wpada na pomysł by wypuszczać tylnymi drzwiami zombie jednym po drugim i ich zabijać, by Maggie mogła swobodnie rozpoznać po twarzy swojego ukochanego. Niestety, w pewnym momencie opór na drzwi jest nie do opanowania i Sasha traci kontrolę. Dochodzi do napiętej sytuacji, jednak towarzysze radzą sobie świetnie, likwidując każde zombie. Bob patrząc na martwe ciała, rozpoznaje mieszkańców więzienia. Stwierdza iż każde z nich, było wspaniałym, niczego winnym człowiekiem. Maggie postanawia wejść do środka busu. Pod ciałami odnajduje zablokowanego szwendacza, nie jest to Glenn, więc automatycznie go likwiduje. Maggie, jest załamana. Alone Retrospekcja. Po utracie kolejnej ekipy z którą zmagał się w świecie zombie, Bob podróżuje samotnie. Dość często jest pogrążony w myślach, podczas gdy wokół krążą spacerowicze. Bob nauczył się unikać zombie i zaczyna tworzyć chwilowe miejsca schronienia. Ukrywa się w zsypach węglowych z zabezpieczonymi wejściami przez zasieki i gałęzie, to znów odpoczywa na dachach opuszczonych przyczep ciężarowych. Podczas jednej z wielu samotnych wędrówek napotyka się na Daryla i Glenna. Ci dokonują analizę poznawczą, zadając pytania. Mieszkańcy więzienia pytają o ilość zabitych zombie i ludzi oraz o powody takiego zachowania się do popełnionych morderstw. Nakłaniają Boba by dołączył do ich grupy. Powracamy do czasu teraźniejszego. Ranek. Sasha, Maggie i Bob są zaatakowani przez grupę szwendaczy. I może łatwiej byłoby im sobie poradzić, gdyby nie intensywna mgła, która zaniża pole widzenia. Grupa jest w poważnych tarapatach. Bob zostaje zaatakowany przez zombie. Maggie również ma trudności z jednym z żywych trupów. Sasha w ostatniej chwili ratuje towarzyszy, strzelając do spacerowiczów. Dziewczyna myśli, że Bob został ukąszony, jednak ten informuje ją, że trup wbił się zębami tylko w bandaż. Cała trójka czeka na rozrzedzenie się mgły. Mają marny ekwipunek, pozostało im sześć naboi i zepsuty kompas. W trakcie odpoczynku obmyślają cel podróży lecz mają pustkę w głowie. Dopiero gdy odnajdują znak informacyjny o Terminus - Bob proponuje dziewczynom by tam zmierzyć. Chłopak przypomina sobie, że podczas jazdy samochodem w celu odnalezienia leków nadawany był w radiu audyt o Terminus. Maggie uważa, że Glenn mógł podążyć do tego miejsca. Sasha ma wątpliwości, ale przekonuje ją Bob. Podczas kolejnego odpoczynku Sasha i Bob rozmawiają bez obecności Maggie. Siostra Ty'a ma obawy, że Glenn nie żyje. Jest przekonana, że niedługo i oni podzielą jego los, ponieważ nie mają zapasów jedzenia, ani amunicji, ani dobrego schronienia. Dziewczyna proponuje by udać się torami wzdłuż do opuszczonego miasta. Okazuje się, że całą rozmowę słyszy Maggie. Ta postanawia opuścić dwójkę i podążyć do Terminus. W trakcie podróży do miasta Bob rozmawia z Sashą. Jest zaskoczony jej decyzją. Dziwi go fakt, że dziewczyna nie zamierza pójść do Terminus, gdzie najprawdopodobniej znajduje się jej brat. Wygląda to tak, jakby Sasha nie chciała się dowiedzieć, że z Tyressem mogło stać się coś złego. Podczas pobytu w mieście Sasha zostaje zaatakowana przez spacerowiczów. Niespodziewanie pomaga jej Maggie. Po głębszej rozmowie, cała trójka postanawia udać się w kierunku Terminus. Us Podczas gdy Glenn i Tara decydują się wejść do tunelu, Rosita, Abraham i Eugene postanawiają nie uczestniczyć w dalszej wyprawie. W środku okazuje się, że tunel jest zawalony kamieniami. Glenn postanawia przejść przez przeszkodę, ale jego noga grzęźnie pomiędzy głazami. Wokół azjaty i jego towarzyszki podróży pojawia się co raz większa ilość szwendaczy. Niespodziewanie w unicestwieniu żywych trupów pomaga Maggie, Bob i Sasha. Do tunelu postanawia wrócić Abraham wraz z Rositą i Eugenem. Wszyscy odpoczywają w tunelu. Następnego dnia ośmioosobowa ekipa trafia do Terminus, gdzie wita ich Mary, która proponuje przybyłym poczęstunek. A Rick, Daryl, Carl i Michonne zostają pojmani przez mieszkańców Terminus. Gareth nakazuje, by weszli do wagonu oznaczonego literą "A". W środku zatrzymani są również Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Tara, Bob, Eugene, Rosita i Abraham. Wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę z trudnej sytuacji, lecz Rick uspokaja grupę, mówiąc, że Terminus nie wie z kim zatarło konflikt. Sezon 5 No Sanctuary Kilka członków Terminus wyciąga cztery osoby z wagonu A (Boba, Ricka, Daryla, Glenna) oraz cztery osoby z wagonu B. Ubezwłasnowolnionych przyciągają do ubojni. Hala posiada pojemniki na segregację mięsa, spływalnię krwi oraz stół do porcjowania (Tu, w tej chwili, ktoś z ekipy Garetha kroi ciało Alex'a). Przyprowadzeni klęczą przed korytem. Jeden z członków Terminus dokonuje uboju ludzi z wagonu B. Podczas gdy trzech ma podcięte gardła, do hali przychodzi Gareth. Ten prowadzi w zeszycie rozpiskę utraconych naboi. Jeden z jego towarzyszy nie dokonał danej weryfikacji. Oboje rozmawiają, nagle Bob postanawia wykorzystać okazję, by wpłynąć na Garetha. Bob informuje o możliwości zmiany tego świata na lepszy, dodając, że jeden z członków jego ekipy wie jak zwalczyć wirusa. Nakłania go by wyruszył z nimi do Waszyngtonu. Gareth nie jest zainteresowany. Zwraca się do Rick'a. Chce by ten powiedział co ukrył w torbie schowanej w lesie. Rick mówi mu o zawartości. Nakłania by uwolnił go, a ten pokaże mu gdzie jest ekwipunek. Gareth jednak znowu nie jest zainteresowany i prosi swoich ludzi by ci pospieszyli się z ubojem ze względu na zbliżający się obrządek. W chwili gdy zabierają się do Glenn'a, nagle dochodzi do strzałów i wybuchu. Zaniepokojony Gareth wychodzi na zewnątrz. Podczas zamieszania Rick uwalnia się i zabija członków Terminus, tych - którzy chcieli przerobić ich na mięso. Podczas ucieczki przez zasieki ustawione w koło Terminus, Gareth zostaje postrzelony w ramię (przez Ricka). Bob z pozostałymi członkami ucieka w głąb lasu. Tu spotykają Carol, która pomogła im w ucieczce z Terminus. Peletier zaprowadza członków do Ty'a i Judith. Potem, grupa zmierza w odnalezieniu zapasów żywności i schronienia, pozostawiają znaki na drzewach, by wiedzieć skąd wyruszyli. Bob całuje się z Sashą, trzymając ją za ręke. Nikt z grupy nie wie, że podąża za nimi zamaskowany Morgan. Strangers Bob i ekipa słyszą w oddali krzyki o pomoc. Okazuje się, że w tarapatach znajduje się ksiądz Gabriel. Został on zaatakowany przez szwendaczy. Gabrielowi udało się wspiąć na ogromny głaz, jednak nie ma on drogi na ucieczkę. Grupa zabija spacerowiczów i zapoznaje się z księdzem. Ten wydaję się być wystraszony i słaby. Ksiądz zaprowadza ich do swojego azylu, małego, drewnianego kościoła. Gabriel opowiada swoją historię przetrwania w czasach apokalipsy. Oznajmia, że od czasu wybuchu epidemii, ukrywał się samotnie w kościele. Carl i Rick mają podejrzenia, że ksiądz nie jest w pełni szczery z ekipą. W przekonaniu tym potwierdza ich mały fakt odnalezienia na jednej z desek kościoła wyryty napis adresowany do Gabriela: "Zginiesz za to w piekle". Gabriel informuje o miejscu w którym można odnaleźć spore zapasy jedzenia. W wędrówce towarzyszy Gabrielowi - Rick, Sasha, Tyresse , Bob i Daryl. Bank zapasu żywności zalany jest wodą. Towarzysze postanawiają wejść na zalaną posesję, mimo że w zbiorniku znajdują się spacerowicze. Nagle Bob zostaje zaatakowany przez żywego trupa i znika na chwilę w głębinach wody. Sasha chwyta Boba, i ocenia, że nic mu się nie stało. W ostateczności ekipie udaje się zdobyć żywność i powracają do kościoła. Wieczorem ekipa świętuje pijąc złożony prze Abrahama toast za przetrwanie. Bob czule spędza czas z Sashą, po czym wychodzi na zewnątrz. Tu, pod jednym z oznaczonych przez grupę drzew, zaczyna płakać. Niespodziewanie zamaskowana postać uderza Boba w tył głowy. Bob budzi się. Okazuje się, że został pojmany przez grupę Terminus. W trakcie przemowy Garetha na temat zamiarów Terminus i ich poglądów, cała grupa przeżuwa mięso. Okazuje się, że to noga Boba. Gareth informuje, że smakuje lepiej niż mogliby się tego spodziewać. Bob mdleje. Four Walls and a Roof Gareth rozmawia z półprzytomnym Bobem. Informuje, że wie gdzie wyruszył Daryl i Carol. Gareth chce zemścić się za śmierć swojej matki i brata. Nagle Bob popada w skrajny śmiech, co grupa odbiera jako oznakę szaleństwa. Jednak Bob ma inne przyczyny do śmiechu. Okazuje się, że podczas wyprawy do banku żywności, Bob został ukąszony przez szwędacza. Ekipa z Terminus jest w szoku. Przyciągają Boba pod kościół, a na budynku malują krwią napis "A". Sasha i reszta grupy przyprowadzają rannego do środka. Tu Bob przekazuje im wiadomość o Darylu i Carol. Gabriel proponuje położyć rannego na kanapie. Sasha czule rozmawia z ukochanym. Potem cała grupa żegna się z Bobem. Sasha wyrusza z Rickiem w kierunku, gdzie ukryła się grupa Terminus. Ci jednak mijają się po drodze i to Terminusi trafiają do kościoła. W trakcie nawoływań Garetha, nagle powraca Rick i Sasha. Ci zabijają każdego z członków Terminus nie ukrywając brutalności. Bob podczas rozmowy z Sashą umiera. Tyresse godzi nożem chłopaka w głowę. Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Boba: *bezimienna kobieta ''(w akcie łaski) *Zach *Big Tony (zombie) *prawdopodobnie kilku żołnierzy Gubernatora *niezliczona ilość zombie Relacje Tyreese Bob przychodzi w pewnym momencie do Tyreese'a i zwraca się z chęcią udzielenia pomocy grupie. Być może wedle Bob'a ten nadaje się na lidera, a przynajmniej docenia jego włożony wkład w udział grupy. W trakcie wyprawy po leki, Bob jako pierwszy zwraca się do Tyreese'a, by ten zaczął uciekać z samochodu-pułapki. Daryl Dixon Bob został odnaleziony przez Daryla. Kiedy Bob zwraca się o aktywny udział w pomocy, otrzymuje propozycję wyjścia na wyprawy po ekwipunek. Podczas jednej z nich opowiada Darylowi o swojej przeszłości, zwierza się ze swoich odczuć po śmierci Zach'a. Dochodzi również do ostrej wymiany zdań. Mężczyźni prowadzą spór dt. próby przeniesienia alkoholu na własność użytku Bob'a. Zach Między postaciami nie dochodzi do interakcji, lecz podczas wspólnej wyprawy po ekwipunek, Zach traci życie, w trakcie gdy Bob je ocala. Bohater okazał później wielkie oznaki poczucia winy za tragedię. Sasha Podczas inwazji tajemniczego wirusa, Bob narzuca się z chęcią pomocy. Sasha jest przeciwna, by jako nowy członek wyruszył wspólnie z nią, Tyresem, Glennem i Darylem - po leki dla chorych. Jednak gdy dziewczyna zostaje zainfekowana, a jej stan jest bliski śmierci, ta zmienia zdanie na temat Bob'a. Jest mu wdzięczna za uratowanie życia oraz za pomoc, której udzielił grupie. Bob jednak nie pochlebia sobie, twierdząc, że to Hershel jest tu bohaterem. Podczas ataku grupy gubernatora na więzienie, Sasha broni się wraz Bobem w tym samym miejscu, w okolicach dziedzińca. Razem z Maggie nie udaje się im dogonić reszty grupy, w ten sposób oddzielają się od niej. Ewakuują się we trójkę. W lesie, po ataku, Sasha opatruje rannego Bob'a. Podczas gdy Maggie decyduje się na podróż w poszukiwaniu Glenna, ten nie postanawia zmieniać jej decyzji. Sasha jest negatywnie nastawiona do tej sytuacji, jednak nie sprzeciwia się, pomimo narzucania pretensji do Boba. Podczas akcji związanej z busem, Bob wspólnie z Sashą starają się sprawnie zlikwidować wszystkich szwendaczy. Ciekawostki *Nazwa używana dla Bob'a podczas castingów do roli, była zupełnie inna. Określano go mianem "Roy Stark". Ujawnienie prawdziwej nazwy bohatera odkładano aż do 26 kwietnia 2013. *Jego równorzędną postacią w komiksie jest 50-letni mężczyzna pochodzenia kaukaskiego, podczas gdy ten jest odpowiednikiem afroamerykańskiej rasy. Taka różnica była już zastosowana. Dr Stevens, pomiędzy produkcją telewizyjną a rysunkową, różni się rodzajem płci. *Bob jest pierwszą osobą w sezonie, która zabija zainfekowanego członka swojej grupy, w tym przypadku, Zach'a. Zobacz też en:Bob Stookey (TV Series) de:Bob Stookey es:Bob Stookey ru:Боб Стуки (телесериал) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead